Family Reunion
by Corpsebride13
Summary: Kadaj and his brothers seek a remedy for their Sephiroth issues, though being in Vincent's care, Kadaj discovers Vincent's son and granddaughter from a drunken Reno. Will an orphanage with 37 children being run by an overprotective 27 year old be what they need or will their chances be ruined. Please read and review and enjoy your read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Three Misfits Seek Shelter

The surviving Orphans from the Midgar attack played in a medium sized Pub, Leonard wiped the bar down listening to the news on his radio. The sound of motorcycles brought him from his trail of thoughts as the door opened he looked and saw three teens, one looked to be sixteen, his hair covered his Mako-colored eye, his attire was leather. He was barely shorter than the other teen, with spiky hair. A build to him that had Leonard questioning rather he was a teenager or his age, he too was dressed in black leather. But the muscular built teen's attire fit tight, showing his muscular form. Beside the shortest teen was a tall lean young man, he was perhaps the tallest of the teens and from what Leonard could guess the oldest of the teens.

Their shoes making a loud thumping noise as they approached the bar, the children had stopped their gleeful playing the moment the teens had entered the pub. Leonard looked at the teens placing his rag onto the bar, his eyes were not leaving the teens, the teens gazes not wandering astray from his. That was with an exception of the muscular one, his gaze was looking at the children that stood in a group. Curious little faces on some, though most of the children had looks of fear, tears welled up in some, while others clung on to another child.

The teens stopped in front of the bar area Leonard awaited their actions, rather it is a battle. Or idol chat. His right hand rested on the cloth he had cleaned the bar while his left hand rested comfortably on the handle of his Gunblade. Moments passed no words were exchanged, Leonard looked around at the fear stricken orphans their faces, he, knew they knew the same thing. Or, suspected the same thing that these teenage boys; had some relationships with the man that had caused them to lose so many people just a few years prior to today. "What do the three of you will from us?" Leonard asked not changing his posture, standing ready for a fight if one was called forth.

"You have us labeled wrongly, my brother's and I am no different. No different than the children that you have here under your watchful gaze. We want some place to call home. Someone, we can look up to for protection against this cruel world. Are you going to deny us that simple wish just for our looks? Deny us safety merely for the things that your fears have you coming up with rash decisions. A decision that you will fight us for things that are out of our control?" The youngest teen stated his gaze never leaving Leonard's crimson eyes.

Leonard sighed, he looked at the children nodding his head. The children calm, but their nerves still rattling waiting for an event that may or may not come. "Everything is well, I think a nap for you children would settle your nerves. Come now, I'll tuck you in and all shall be fine in the morning light." Leonard walked from his current spot, his glance never leaving the three teens that caused uneasy nerves. The children walked single file up the steps Leonard followed the last of them, they got to the door that held many beds behind its hinges. Leonard opened the door as the children rushed to their assigned beds unmaking their beds. "Get dressed for bed and brush your teeth, no attempts of playing. Whispers until the stars cover the skies." Leonard watched as the last of the children rushed into the room as he shut the door bidding them a good-night and Gaia's blessings.

Walking into the pub section of the building he saw the teens sitting at a small round table the lantern lit to provide the dark room with a small ray of its welcoming light. Leonard stopped at the end of the stairs folding his arms across his chest, in attempts to warm himself in the room that forbid heat in the night hours. "You state you and your brothers are no different than these Orphans, I cannot begin to imagine where you get that. These children have lost homes, witnessed their parent's deaths. These children have lost everything they grew to see and comprehend to being in their grasps forever if you would answer me this one question. What have the three of you lost? You have weapons and weapons are forbidden like the sun is in the night sky in this Orphanage. Transportation is also within your reach, and the most important thing I can witness from the three of you. You say you are brother's you three have the one thing these children would love to have once more. You three have one another to rely upon, better statement. You three are family. Why seek shelter when the shelter is in one's lap? What could I give the three of you that I cannot give the other thirty-seven children that call this place home?"

Yazoo looked at him as did Kadaj and Loz, "We lost our mother; that is what we have lost. You have lost someone special yourself, have you not Leonard? You took that painful part of your life and created something positive you gave those children a home. Someone to run to in their time of need, are you going to leave us out in the cold to fend for ourselves, after this visit put us aside as if we never came, much less even existed in the first place." Kadaj stated looked at Leonard whose focus had not moved from their positions.

Leonard looked up the flight of stairs thinking of the orphans that were probably lying down for the night, his focus changed to the silver -haired teens in the room, "You three are welcome to stay if you are willing to work for your shelter."

The teens looked at him as he unfolded his arms, "Your curfew is that of the children, bed by nine. Wake in the morning light as the sun peeks from the clouds, dressed, and downstairs by ten. Breakfast is served then the children like to go to various places in the city if you three agree to these terms. You don't have to speak your answer if you find the terms unfit. The exit is the door you will take if you are willing to have a twenty-seven- year- old guardian then the stairs you shall walk. Which is your path?" Leonard stated his voice as-a-matter-of-fact.

Kadaj looked at Loz as the oldest brother's gaze fell to Yazoo. The two older brothers nodded in a statement that they were willing to go with the conditions. Leonard watched as the three teens stood to their feet, preparing to climb the stairs, "Your shoes are rather loud, and they will wake the children. It would be appreciated if you parted yourselves from them until you go outside in the morning light, getting thirty-seven cranky children back to sleep is something that I find a hassle to accomplish, with the breakfast preparations I must begin before morning shows her presence I would fall behind dreadfully and that I cannot afford." Leonard watched as the teens took their boots from their feet laying them by the door. "You three will be sleeping in the room at the end of the corridor, there are blankets and things you shall need for the night. Now, up to bed, Gaia bless." Leonard walked in the opposite direction towards the bar area as the brothers looked at one another leaving the room.

The brother's got to the large room where beds called their home, Yazoo flipped the light switch as nothing happened. "Kadaj, you have to be joking. The ruins were warmer than this, why did you talk Vincent into taking us out of his care only to come here? I know we're not in danger of getting ill but no lights. You know Loz needs a light, if he lacks light I don't get sleep and that isn't a good thing for anyone the next morning. The waking up with the Chocobo's is already taking away from my sleep, you know I'm not the easiest person to be around when I come and have to adapt to new customs." Yazoo was now greeted by the moonlight shining in the large room.

"Calm down, Yazoo. I didn't talk Vincent into anything, we left on my decision. I'm not even sure if he is aware we are gone, he was at brother's bar when we left. Besides, this place may be good for us, Leonard may be innocent on the outside, but he houses something that he battles to hide from these Orphans. ShinRa does a lousy job at hiding classified information, also, Reno is the best source when he is drunk. He'll tell you anything you want to know. How he still has a job is a wonder that I sometimes think about; but, enough of that. I'm tired and hungry. The sooner we go to bed the sooner we can eat."

Kadaj lay on the bed in the corner of the large room.

Loz and Yazoo exchanged glares as they each lie down in their new beds.

Leonard listened to the radio, taking off where he left off on cleaning the bar. The candle light giving just the right amount of light. Turning the radio off, he wiped his hands free of water and dirt on a towel below the bar. He got the building keys walking to the doors to lock them for the night, he locked the doors hanging the small set of keys on the nail next to the door, Turning from the door, a silver light glistened. The table the three teens sat at earlier, walking to the table he saw two gun blades and a double bladed sword. He picked up the guns and sword opening the storage room door, placing the weapons out of reach of the children closing the door.

The loud roar of thunder rung in his ears, he sat at his usual table laying his head on it's cool, smooth surface trying to fall asleep.

Yazoo tossed and turned in his cot as his brother's slept ignoring the storm that would happen shortly after the crash of thunder. He sat up on his bed, Vincent's sofa beat this bed. It felt as if he were sleeping on a box spring instead of a mattress. He looked out the window as the downpour began to take place. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Yazoo had not slept, the storm lasted the night and into the early morning, he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep only for the sounds of little voices waking him, Kadaj, and Loz also awoke. The three of them looked at the door as the handle twisted, but the person wasn't having luck getting in, Loz walked over to the door opening it looking to see a small girl her raven hair in pigtails, she wore a white vest with a red long sleeve shirt, a mini jean skirt with leggings and leather boots, in her hands was a cat stuffed animal, Loz looked at Kadaj who walked over to them and the girl said, "Hi, my name is Rain, did my daddy adopt you three too? I've always wanted older brothers."

Loz bent down to the girl and said, "Leonard asks you to call him father, eh boy."

Rain put hands on her hips and said, "No, daddy doesn't force me to do anything, he's my daddy. He is nice so don't be rude to him or I will tell grandpa."

Kadaj looked at Rain and Yazoo said, " Loz shut up, Leonard said he was twenty-seven it is possible that he has a child of his own, just zip it and let the child talk."

Rain looked at Loz sticking her tongue out and said, "Daddy adopted me, he says that the other kids are his too, I have a bunch of brother's and sister's," Looking a Loz, "You're too mean to adopt, daddy has it rough as it is can't we all just get along?"

Yazoo who was now on his feet bent down to Rain and said, "Are all these children your relatives?"

Before Rain could speak she heard Leonard say, "Rain, come downstairs, you three also it's breakfast, don't make this a habit Rain, I have other children who are wanting food I can't make a routine of chasing you four down."

Rain looked at the floor walking downstairs, Yazoo stood up and asked, "What is your problem? Chasing us down, I don't know what your deal is and I don't care, you gave us shelter good for you, but I will not be spoken about like I am a child of yours, if that is a rule I am to follow Midgar is a lot better than here."

Kadaj looked at Yazoo and Leonard smiled, "Perhaps if you find comfort in infamous ghost towns you know where the door is, I welcomed you the option last night, I don't force these children to stay here. I told you the rules to follow, if they are to normal for a Sephiroth spawn then do use the door." Leonard turned on his heels leaving the three brothers to plunder.

Kadaj looked at Yazoo along with Loz, "Yazoo, shut up if you fight with Leonard that will be a fight none of us will win, and if you fight with him Midgar will be your home. Vincent probably wouldn't take to kindly to you starting fights with someone who is on the same sanity level as Sephiroth, I don't believe that Vincent would want to lose his only son if he were to turn his back on this project that, Vincent has given him to do, just shut up and deal with it, this is our home I enjoy it so I demand that you do the same."

Kadaj walked from the room with Loz behind him. Yazoo sighed closing the door laying back on his cot falling asleep.

Leonard filled the plate of the last child in line when the two brothers arrived downstairs, Leonard looked at them and said, "Breakfast is ready, eat then go about your day six o'clock is the curfew."

Leonard walked from the bar that was occupied with large pots and pan and some extra plastic plates. Loz walked over to the bar as he filled his plate setting among the children. Kadaj watched as Leonard sat with Rain leaning back in his chair relaxing Kadaj walked over to them sitting in one of the empty seats between Leonard and Rain. Rain stopped eating and looked at him and then at her father who looked at the teen also.

Rain looked back at her food and started eating, Leonard looked at the table and Kadaj asked, " What are the conditions of being adopted?"

Leonard looked at him and sighed, "I don't adopt teenagers, I'm always willing to give anyone a home here, but you and your brothers are old enough and capable enough to live on your own which leaves me to question your motives of this entire thing you three have me involved in."

Kadaj said, "We lack motives, we want a family and a home, Vincent showed us some of that, but he never gave us the options of being adopted."

Rain stopped eating and silently motioned for Kadaj to skip the subject, Leonard stood up and said, "You and your brothers are testing me, nice motive but I don't desire to battle three teens, get something to eat and go away, please."

Leonard walked upstairs, Kadaj looked at Rain who looked at her food with a sigh. "Your father has a lot to deal with, we'll play nice, okay."

Rain looked at him and said, "Daddy, is complex. He seems sad all the time he never plays with me anymore, maybe he's tired of me-"

"Rain Leann don't you even begin to finish that sentence, come upstairs I need to discuss something with you, will you watch the children?" Leonard was heard over the talking children, Kadaj nodded his head as Rain and Leonard walked upstairs.

Loz walked over to the table his brother sat and sat down across from him and asked, "What was that about? I thought an all brawl was going to break out over here what did you ask him? The way it looked it wasn't a good question, poor Rain she didn't seem too comfortable being here when Leonard was staring the death glare at you."

Kadaj stated, " I just asked him to adopt us."

"You what!" Loz yelled as the room went quiet and little eyes wandered in their direction.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've not done anything, but talk about the all out brawl, if these children start freaking out I won't be the one on the retrieving end of it, calm down. You act like I committed a sin." Kadaj stated as Loz looked at him.

Heavy boots were heard coming down the steps Kadaj looked to see Yazoo looking at them the children still weary due to Loz's outburst. "Zoo, you missed a good breakfast, gravy, bacon, and biscuits."

Yazoo walked over getting himself a plate walking to his brothers sitting down. Kadaj grew quiet he looked at his brothers as they appeared to feel it too, Yazoo looked at the children as they began to laugh and talk. Kadaj stood up walking upstairs with Yazoo behind him. The brothers got to the room the children stay in, Yazoo knocked on the door, "Rain, Leonard. We're coming in."

Yazoo opened the door as Rain was crying hugging Leonard who slumped on a bed. Yazoo asked, "Leonard, can you hear me? What happened?"

Leonard looked up at him looking at Rain and said, "I'm fine, I felt lightheaded."

Rain looked at him hugging him Kadaj asked, "Should we call someone?"

Leonard looked at him and stated, "No, it's wearing off I'll be fine. Kadaj I apologize for my rash behavior if you and your brother's want a parent Rain seems to want you apart of our family that is if you still wish for that."

Kadaj looked at Leonard and answered, "We'll accept."

Yazoo stated, "Thank you."

Leonard smiled finding his footing and said, "Rain, did you finish your breakfast?"

The child nodded and Leonard continued, "You three can now go, remember to be back by six."

Rain looked at her father and Kadaj said, "Should you be left alone maybe someone should stay with you."

"Kadaj I'll be fine, all I need is some rest I'll clean up around here then go back to sleep. Don't worry about me." Leonard said.

Yazoo looked at them and said, "I really don't see anything to do in the city, I'll stay here and clean up and you rest, you're looking a bit pale."

Rain hugged Yazoo and got Kadaj's wrist rushing from the room with Kadaj behind her. Leonard looked at Yazoo and said, "I'll help you, you get the bar and I'll clean up here."

Yazoo looked at him stating, "I'm not arguing, do you enjoy having those around you worry, I've seen pale, but you are as white as these sheets, I can handle this place and by the looks of it, I may need to consider taking your place until you are back on your feet, this isn't a shock you being sick this place is cold all the time do you even have a way of a heater, how do you stand this place no power, nor heat, Kadaj, and I can get jobs to get this place running and less of a hazard."

Leonard sat on Rain's bed and said, "This place has power and heat up here but I still need to work on the wiring downstairs there's nothing wrong with this place it's just not done with the wiring in certain rooms."

Yazoo looked at him and replied, "You and these children have been enduring this because you can't find a mechanic, I'll add that to my list of chores though Loz is better at it, you just rest I'll have this place lined out before the kids come back this evening."

Yazoo got his cell phone walking from the room closing the door.

20 minutes later

Loz and the brother's were at the power box, Loz looked at it and sighed, "What's wrong?" Kadaj asked.

The older brother said, "This is fried, we need a whole system of wires, the whole deal before this thing will light up like a Christmas Tree."

Yazoo looked at him, "A whole new box, Shera can help with that. Vincent gave me one for this place, he said it just needed some corrections I worked on it when we left."

Kadaj looked at him, "Did you bring it?"

Yazoo walked over to his motorcycle getting into the large black bag bringing a mess of wires and things Kadaj couldn't begin to comprehend what they were let alone where they went. Loz looked at them, "These are brand new, an advantage of being friends with Cid I suppose."

Kadaj looked at Loz and asked, "Will this take long?"

Loz looked at his brother's then at the partly put together gadget and said, "I'll have it running in an hour. An hour and thirty minutes at most."

Yazoo looked at his brothers and added, "I'll get started on the house cleaning."

Kadaj stated, " I'll go check on father, then look for some heaters."

The younger brother excused himself to do his task as Yazoo done the same.

Kadaj got to the rooms upstairs looking to see Leonard sleeping on the bed. The teen then shut the door to look around the house.

Yazoo cleaned the kitchen doing the dishes he heard his phone vibrate he looked seeing Vincent's name on the Caller ID, picking it up he said, "Vincent, hello."

Vincent asked, "Where have you three been?"

Yazoo said, "We're at Leonard's Orphanage he's taken us in as his family, we're working on the place, Leonard's fine he's sleeping upstairs."

Vincent was silent and said, "Well, goodbye, take care of him."

Yazoo said, "Don't worry we'll take care of everything here."

The lines disconnected and Yazoo went back to his chores.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard sat on the bed looking outside getting to his feet, the welcoming odors of soup was lingering in the orphanage, he looked around at the now organized beds that were once just scattered to fill the room for the children, the bed he slept on the only unorganized thing in the room, another thing that changed the room was lit by the overhead lights, despite the pouring rain outside the room felt warm. He walked out of the room to see the whole building was lit the once round tables that scattered the large bar now were long connecting folding tables and small wooden stools took the place of the splintering chairs, reaching the bottom of the steps he saw much had changed since this morning, the room was well lit the heaters from the vents gave the room a comfortable feeling, Leonard watched as the children ate happily, Loz said, "It's time to eat, come on father don't just stand there daydreaming."

Leonard looked at the brothers walking over to them and asked, "How long was I sleeping?"

Yazoo looked at the man and responded, "You slept all day, I was worried that Cid had woke you while he was here if you think we did this we had some help."

Leonard looked at the children as Yazoo handed him a bowl of soup and said, "Everyone has picked their seats but you and Rain I made a place for you two in the kitchen so you two can bond without being disturbed."

Leonard looked at the food in his hands and asked, "Why did you three do this?"

Loz stated, "Even Sephiroth Spawns like a home with light and heat."

Leonard looked at him and then at the floor and said, "Sorry about that, it was childish on my part."

Yazoo looked at him and corrected, "You wouldn't have said it, if I wasn't talking down to you, it's a change we all will have to grow accustomed to, but Rain will be safe let that worry leave you, we all want to protect her and let her dreams of having a family come true. I enjoy having a younger sister, now go eat you follow the same rules as we do now everyone is in bed early and will be eating at the same time, I will be the one preparing meals, I like these kids and I am taking over where you left off, until you can continue, you looked bad this morning you still look pale but you have gotten some of your color back, you now sleep in the same room we do, we made the old storage room Rain's room she didn't want to leave it but agreed to come eat, you better go and enjoy her while she is out of hiding for the night."

Leonard looked at the brothers walking into the kitchen area.

Yazoo heard a little voice ask, "Can I have some more, please?"

Yazoo looked at the small child and got her bowl filling it up with soup handing her another peanut butter sandwich. A smile crossed the small brunette's lips as she went to find her seat. Loz looked at Yazoo, "I wonder if father has found out about the newest members I gathered six today and Kadaj got four, how many did you bring in?"

Yazoo looked at his brother and said, "I lost count after nine."

Kadaj walked through the doors holding a small boy in his arms that were covered with his coat and a small girl was beside him. Yazoo walked over to them getting the boy and said, "Did we get them all off the streets?"

Kadaj stated, "I didn't feel the presence of others and I went all the way to the old highway I found these two wandering Midgar, I plan to search the rest of the night so I won't be sleeping tonight, if these two were as far as Midgar the place is a resting place for fiend's so I don't want to make them wait in this weather and where fiend's can get to them."

Yazoo looked at his younger brother and said, "Be careful out there, fiend's aren't the only thing lurking those streets, don't let anything get your mind to wondering."

Kadaj looked at his brother and replied, "Sephiroth is the least of our problems, keep a check on Father, Reno states he is the target of Rufus, it would seem that the company has been using him as a lab rat, they don't know anything about Rain. According to Reno, father is late for his last dose of mako, I will worry more for this place should father gets worse, but I didn't walk off empty handed," Getting a syringe from his pocket, "You two make sure he takes this, I don't care how you go about doing it he needs this to become a successful experiment."

Loz looked at his younger brother and nodded, " He'll get it, we have everything under control here."

Kadaj walked from the building as Yazoo and Loz looked at one another. Yazoo fed the girl and took the boy upstairs to get some fresh clothes and dry from the rains pounding on him.

The small boy looked at him and Yazoo gave him the clothes and said, "After you are done up here come and get something to eat."

The boy nodded as Yazoo walked from the room back to the bar area.

Getting to the bottom of the steps Rain ran past him fleeing upstairs, Yazoo continued to walk until he met up with Loz and Leonard who were talking, Yazoo got to them and Leonard said, "So, it's that time of the month I suppose, let's get this over with."

Loz looked at Leonard and asked, "You knew, but you didn't go?"

Leonard looked at him, " Yes."

"Why?" was Yazoo's question.

Leonard looked at them, "There's no promise of a good result after the injection, no one knows what it will lead to after it's all done."

Loz looked at Yazoo who looked at Leonard and asked, "Why did ShinRa want to experiment on you, it seems nothing has changed with the company."

Leonard looked at him replying, " It was a decision that was made during the Jenova War, if it wasn't for this experiment I wouldn't be alive today, the only thing that Rufus states with the mako doses is that the only side-effects that if it were to fail is death, but if it succeeds then the experiment will be complete and everything will be better, my body will recover quicker and the powers of materia will be mine without having anything equipped."

Yazoo looked at Loz unsure of what to do Loz said, "Maybe we should let Kadaj make the decision"

Leonard looked at them and stated, " It's not a hard decision, I have already made up my mind. I've been a month without it and I feel horrible if the two of you don't want to do it, I will."

Yazoo looked at the syringe and asked, " How long does it take for it to complete its course?"

Leonard looked at him and replied, "Immediately after the injection, the answers will come by small reveals afters the mako is given."

Yazoo looked at him and said," If you already made up your mind we can't change it, " handing him the syringe Leonard put it in his pocket walking upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Loz looked at Yazoo, the two of them sitting at the table with the children, after feeding the last of them, Yazoo said, "Kadaj is going to kill us if father is killed by the mako, he has taken it his presence is cold and dark."

Loz looked at the stairs and replied, "Trusting a twenty-seven- year- old with this decision, Kadaj will have both of us as wolf meat if this doesn't go well."

Yazoo stood up as Leonard walked downstairs, Loz looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief, Yazoo walked over to him and said, "How do you feel?"

Leonard looked at him and stated, "Every person's thoughts in this room are buzzing in my head, my skin cold as ice, but my body feels recharged, I think everything will be alright."

Yazoo looked at him and pointed out, "You look better now than you have looked since we first met you."

Leonard looked at the brother's and said, "You have some children who are wanting to go to bed, I feel the life of new children, they all are tired Yazoo they want to go to bed."

Yazoo looked at the children and said, "Time for bed, you all have been up a little later than you need to be."

The children walked in single file up the stairs Leonard watched them as they looked at him smiles covering their faces he watched as the last of the children disappeared from sight and the sounds of a door closing caused him to look at Yazoo, "You two have done well with the children, but sadly we need to find them, parents, this place isn't large enough to hold all of them. Tomorrow we will spread the word about the children, even though they have one another, they still want the one thing they lost, they want a family."

Yazoo looked at him and replied, "What if none of them are adopted-"

Leonard stated, " They will be, sooner than later."

Loz asked, "What are you going to do when they are all adopted?"

Leonard looked at him and answered, "I have four of my own to raise, this needed to be done months ago but I have grown to love these children, I didn't want to give them up, I still don't but I won't be the reason they are denied their dreams. Let's go to bed Kadaj is fine, he will be back in the morning."

Yazoo looked at him and the three of them walked upstairs, once they got to their room Yazoo sat on the bed as Loz done the same, Leonard stood at the door and Loz said, "Boy I'm tired, I'm calling it a day."

The older brother lay on the bed, Leonard looked at Yazoo and said, "You need to sleep, Loz, and your brother's have achieved a lot in just a day, I am going to need your help in the morning with breakfast, tomorrow will be a joyous day."

Yazoo nodded his head laying down as the two brother's were soon sleeping, Leonard leaned against the door closing his eyes, relaxing. Kadaj alone in Midgar where no one dare go he hated the idea, opening his eyes he slid from the room and orphanage without making a sound he walked behind the building seeing three motorcycles he looked at the black chrome bike that sat in the corner, walking over to it he pushed it away from the orphanage once in a safe distance he climbed onto it starting it up driving towards Midgar.

Leonard arrived at the destruction of the once famous Midgar he drove to the old seventh heaven, Kadaj was near Leonard drove towards the park to see Kadaj sitting on the old swing set the man said, "Kadaj, this isn't a place for anyone. I forbid you being here, let's go home there is no more life here."

Kadaj looked Leonard and said, "Father, you need to leave, I can't control him, I belong here."

Leonard walked over to his son kneeling down to him, "If Sephiroth is my battle I accept the challenge, but I'm not leaving this place alone." Kadaj watched as Leonard placed his hand on his forehead, "I can rid you of this, but I can't if not given the chance."

Kadaj looked at his adopted father, Sephiroth vanishing under Leonard's hand, "Listen to me Kadaj, you wanted a home and were annoying until you got it, are you going to give everything up for a memory, Sephiroth will never be again you can't control him won't allow him to fade, he was but now he's not."

Kadaj looked at him and stood up as Leonard done the same holding him close, "Let's go home, forget this conversation and allow your mind to rest."

Kadaj hugged Leonard who wrapped his arms around the youth, once the hug broke the two left to go back home. Once back at the orphanage, Leonard got Kadaj some soup and the two of them set down at the long table, Kadaj silently ate his soup as Leonard listened to the soft humming of the heaters that now brought warmth to the home.

Kadaj finished his soup and said, "I'm going to bed, you should rest also father, even though you look healthy it's still not a thing to prove you are well."

Leonard looked at the young male before him and responded, "Alright, I do have to get up early tomorrow to get everything done and find these children homes."

Kadaj looked at him as the two of them walked up the stairs getting to the room, Loz, and Yazoo slept soundly under their blankets unaware of the two of them entering the room. Kadaj laid down on his cot as Leonard done the same and the two of them fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Yazoo and Leonard were preparing breakfast, the two silent as neither of them spoke a word. The sound of the clock ticking on the wall over the sink was the only source of sound that lingered in the room. Finally, Yazoo said, "What do you have planned for these children when you hand them to people you don't know, doesn't that worry you in the slightest way?"

"No, I've fought for these people, I've felt the pains they felt, losing someone due to Wars and ShinRa, these children are all great, but I know they want their families but that isn't a choice they have anymore. ShinRa didn't only destroy his company and towns, think of all the people he had taken down while doing, so he had killed many parent's not sparing some children, I can't tell you the bodies of small children and their mothers clinging onto one another while the only thing I could do is just glance and cry myself to sleep at night, Cid, and Yuffie thought that I was going crazy, father on the other hand though he states he can feel the emotions I felt back then, I didn't believe him up until now, now that my mind seems to wander and become entangled in someone's conscious mind, I now know the feelings of all my teammates and the grief that they felt during those times of mayhem, we fought throwing out our emotions until the battle was done and peace once again took over, leaving us to pick up the pieces on our homes, life, everything was started over, Midgar is no more but the memories of those who live through its legacy; still battle the fight of having sanity, I took these children into find salvation with myself and those around me. I admit the first week was horrible crying children who wanted their loved ones, living with someone they never met before, I would be frightened also; I knew I couldn't back down from the task that was given to me, the thing that seemed to haunt me the most was being there, their cries and me powerless to stop it, I could give them a roof to live under, but I couldn't give them back the one thing that they truly wanted, thankfully Rain stepped in, I found her in the rubble of the park, from the moment I saw her I knew she was the one that I would do anything to have her as my daughter, we became close after a month. I regret Sephiroth, but if it were not him that destroyed the city, there would have been other's...Rufus always has a backup plan, a few extra experiments thrown around just waiting to get their chains loosened, but why he still hides them I can't begin to think of why but I am glad that he chooses to keep them under lockdown, because they are a threat to someone I love but I can't kill an entire army of threats like these, these things aim to kill and destroy though I've not been able to gather much more information on this issue, giving these children up worries greatly, but I really want to see smiles come on their faces, but I will always protect them...I promised that to myself last night." Leonard stated looking at the floor.

"What did ShinRa give you, if you are able to use the powers of the Materia without it being equipped, your skin is cold but you don't show any signs of freezing, also the ability to read other's thoughts, I awoke this morning expecting to feel the same burden of Sephiroth hovering on my shoulders, but last night was the first time I could ever recall him not entering my dreams, I actually slept last night, I didn't really want to get up but duty calls," Yazoo asked his adopted father who now was looking at him.

"I don't know what they gave me, I just thought of the name last night, Dark Mage, I'm neither White Magic nor do I do all Black magic, it seems as if I have the powers of both and it's simple, I'm a Mage but I have no certain power skill they just seem to bundle in together, the name seems fitting enough to me. Sephiroth as I was telling Kadaj last night, he is still alive to you and the rest of those who allow him to resurface, he feeds from it, he is dead and will not become whole again, he had his chance to life, but the path he chose was a path of destruction and the lead of his demise, he is a memory no more than that, he created the three of you for the Reunion purpose to try to destroy the peaceful things, for that is what he does that is all he has known is destruction, being General to a company like ShinRa gives you both positive outlooks and bad sights, though I had gotten a lot of bad energy from my teammates, the only reason I stand at the status I am now is because I helped bring down a threat, but I never once get called a hero, it's just Leonard or the wild nicknames that Yuffie seems to have great joy in giving me." A smile crossed Leonard's lips as he looked at the table occupied with various plates and drinks.

Yazoo asked, "What did you mean by, ShinRa had other experiments?"

"The experiments are a bit older than I am due to them being created by Hojo, I felt very weary once we took him out of the battle, his lab in my theory is full of things that he took to his grave, Rufus may be unaware of them, since he didn't come into ruling until his father was attacked and killed due to Sephiroth that is the only possible way that is believable, but I know I felt uneasy in that place, I'm paranoid, not stupid. Hojo if he can create Sephiroth from his own son for the namesake of science, you really don't put people like that in the clear on any bad situation, you are automatically guilty with no way of being proven to be innocent." Leonard continued, "Relax, they will be summoned but in due time, make this time of peace a thing of the past, they are no clones so they have their weakness all this will happen in later times and I will be standing with AVALANCHE to protect what is mine when that time does roll around, but right now future events should be the last things on your mind." Leonard placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder who looked at him, a sigh escaped the teens lips as he went back to sorting plates for the next variations of food.


	7. Chapter 7

Yazoo sat with his brother's and Rain, the three of them listening to the young girl go on about how great her new room was and how she loved the small music box that Vincent had given her that sat on the nightstand by her bed in front of her night light. Leonard had excused himself from the orphanage to hand out papers to parents that he was aware of them not having children or just infants.

"Where did daddy go? He never lets us stay alone by ourselves like this." Rain stopped eating her cereal and looked the three teens that occupied the table alongside her.

Loz looked at her and answered, "He had to take care of some things he'll be back soon, plus he still didn't leave you and the other children alone, we are in charge of you so you still aren't able to run away or demolish the house."

Rain looked at him then at Kadaj and said, "You three scared my daddy away didn't you that's not cool."

Yazoo was the one to speak this time he explained, "Rain, Father will be back he just wanted to get some fresh air, he said the two of you will have fun if you are a good girl tomorrow he said he had something for you, it's not nice to question your elders."

"You guys aren't my elders you are just my brothers." Rain pouted crossing her arms looking at the gang of brothers.

Kadaj looked at her and joked, "The way you're pouting you look like you ate a really sour grape, is your orange juice to sour, I have made it before and have gotten that same look from the lemons being too much for the person to handle."

Rain pounded her foot on the floor and Loz stated, "She's pretending to be angry careful Kadaj, you soiled her juice she might step on your foot."

Yazoo looked at Rain and said, " Don't cry Rain."

Loz looked at Yazoo so did Rain who burst into laughter, " I wasn't crying and I'm still not but I'm telling daddy on you meanies you three made me miss my breakfast."

Kadaj looked at her and stated, "You didn't miss breakfast, you ate three bagels, two waffles and you have a little bit of cereal left, I really don't think that you will get too hungry today."

Loz laughed as Yazoo pointed out, "Kadaj she's a growing girl, of course, she will eat the entire house down, but that's why people build grocery stores, for small children to grow more though I thought that only applied to boys but I stand corrected."

Rain sighed and looked at Yazoo, "You're taking their side, I thought we were on teams, daddy is going to be mad at you."

Yazoo looked at her and watched as she stood up getting her dishes to take them to the sink then leave to do her playing for the day. Rain got to the door to see Leonard he asked, "Where are we heading to, it's still thirty minutes before you can roam the city, what's the rush?"

Loz laughed as Yazoo looked at him when the larger brother finished laughing he looked at Leonard and stated, "She's been a meanie since we woke her up earlier."

Rain looked at Loz and stuck her hands out in defense, "Nu-uh, they talked all through breakfast, my bagel, and waffles and cereal weren't enjoyable, I couldn't concentrate to eat they laughed all the time."

Leonard looked at the brother's and then at Rain, "Rain, what is different with having breakfast with the three of them and having it with me, you wanted them to be family didn't you? Don't forget they are your brothers so you need to do better in welcoming them they aren't animals you like for a week and then toss out the next, which is something I wish you would stop doing, you've brought countless cats home with you only to not want it when you get tired of it in a week's time."

Kadaj looked at Leonard then Loz said, "You meanie giving cats hopes of finding a companion only to be thrown down that's not cool."

Rain looked at Leonard who had not stopped looking at her he said, "I'm not throwing these boys out, they have seen a lifetime of being abandoned and it won't happen with us, cats I'm okay with since I'm allergic to them, but you wanted a family and you have that, try not to be spoiled you are blessed with more than these children that sat with you every day, don't take it for granted you may not have it later on enjoy these times because life changes at the blink of an eye, remember Midgar, I hope this is the first and last time for this lecture, you are dismissed to get fresh clothes it's windy outside so you will need warmer clothes to wear, winter is setting in this will probably be the last this year that you will be able to go play outdoors, why not go have fun with the other children, most of them won't be here when night comes."

Rain looked at her father and knew what he meant that the other children absence he had talked to her about getting them to parents who wanted them and in exchange he would adopt the three teenagers. Rain smiled running to the other children sitting down among them. Yazoo looked at him and asked, "You got homes for most of these children? How many still need homes?"

Leonard looked at him and stated, "I have kept two reserved for myself so all the children you see here won't be here tonight, they will have parents I have been given the time the parents will show up due to getting ready for the child so we need to keep them in the house until the parents come to pick them up."

Kadaj asked, "Which two did you keep other than Rain?"

"The brother and sister you brought last night, the people wanted them, but they didn't want to adopt them both so I finally put their pictures in my pocket, as much as I would like to give them a home I want the parent to adopt them both sister and brother shouldn't be separated three children and three teenagers are probably an easy assignment since the three of you are already grown, three small children is easy compared to the whole lot you three gathered while I was sleeping," Leonard stated. A loud array of little screams filled the room and soon plastic forks and spoons flew through the room. Leonard smiled and sat down in the empty chair listening to the children celebrate.


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8:

The last of the children said their goodbyes to Rain and Leonard before leaving to have a new home and life with their new family.

Yazoo started looking around at the large table that once held children and had overheard hopes and dreams, he was interrupted from his thoughts as Leonard sat down and said, "That is, the last of them."

Yazoo looked at him, "What now? There is probably a large list of things you want to do now that you have the time."

Leonard looked at him and responded, "Not really, I'm content with my life and how it has turned out, those children have made me realize a lot of things in just a few short months. When they first came here I really didn't want to take on the tasks that I was given, but now that I have had a chance to see the world through eyes of a person with cause instead of a gaze that I always hated this world I can see is truly worth protecting, and I have six things to fight for and I will fight until the final showdown," looking at the six people around him, "I promise that you will be protected from everything this is my promise to you."

Kadaj looked at Leonard and asked, "You're leaving us aren't you?"

"I have served my purpose, I won't be out of reach. There is one thing that I do wish to do and that is to research my powers, rid myself of my own personal demons then I shall be whole and a decent father figure to you, but at this point I have too much that I need to fix with my own persona before I can raise children, but I will be back to get what is mine. I have to deal with things before my dreams come true, goodbye, for now, my children." Leonard stated before vanishing leaving the group.

Loz looked at his brothers and at the children, Kadaj looked at the surroundings, "He'll be back sooner than later." Yazoo stated as the group looked at him.


End file.
